Weźcie na wstrzymanie, ludzie!
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Dla wszystkich poirytowanych - tudzież poirytowańszych - fanfikami, jakie zwykle tłumaczę. Chociaż... myślę, że z tekstami, które przekładam, nie jest aż tak źle. Ale może jest, tylko ja tego nie widzę... Sami zobaczcie.


_**Od tłumaczki**_

_Nadszedł nowy rok. Wczoraj. Znaczy, zaczął się wczoraj. W związku z tym postanowiłam wziąć się energicznie do pracy i chociaż spróbować zacząć realizować plany. Bo wiecie, niby można zaczynać w każdej chwili, ale tak od początku roku to jakoś bardziej... No, wiecie. Jest jakieś uzasadnienie, w każdym razie :-P._

_Dzisiaj zaś są moje urodziny. A, właśnie, muszę zmienić profil, dobrze, że mi się przypomniało. W porządku, zrobione. Tak, urodziny. Otóż to. Dlatego uznałam, że nie zamieszczę w tę niedzielę żadnego smętnego, przygnębiającego tłumaczenia, do których tak Was przyzwyczaiłam, lecz dla odmiany, Wam i sobie w prezencie, przełożę i opublikuję coś humorystycznego. Ponieważ zaś mam pozwolenie na przekład wszystkiego, co napisała, od jednej tylko autorki, będziecie musieli się obejść kolejnym jej tekstem. Mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że - chociaż nieszczególnie odkrywczy (zwróćcie jednak uwagę, iż autorka zamieściła go na tej stronie prawie trzy i pół roku temu) - spodoba Wam się, a może i Was rozbawi. Jak mnie. Cóż, nadziei nikt mi mieć nie zabroni, prawda?_

_Nakago  
__od dziś 35-letnia  
__(której z tym całkiem nieźle)_

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Slow Down Everyone__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Weźcie na wstrzymanie, ludzie!

* * *

Wuj Harry'ego, bijący chłopca od kiedy ten był bardzo mały, właśnie sprawiał Harry'emu łomot stulecia.

Setki mil dalej, w Hogwarcie, w komnatach Dumbledore'a, włączył się ostrzegacz, który czynił całe mnóstwo hałasu, jeżeli coś działo się z Harrym. Dumbledore przekręcił się we śnie na bok, mruknął i walnął w ustrojstwo, sądząc, że to budzik.

Tuż przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, Harry pomyślał: "Hej, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie znajdzie, chociaż nikt tu nigdy nie zagląda."

Chwilę później do gabinetu dyrektora wszedł Severus Snape. Przyniósł jakieś tam eliksiry, a przy okazji zamierzał trochę ponarzekać, jak to nie lubi nauczania, Harry'ego Pottera, Czarnego Pana, Harry'ego Pottera, Ministerstwa, Harry'ego Pottera oraz jak to Dumbledore faworyzuje Gryfonów, Harry'ego Pottera, Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, a także Harry'ego Pottera.

Dyrektora nie było, ale z sypialni dochodził wkurzający hałas. Snape wślizgnął się tam i znalazł śpiącego Dumbledore'a oraz jego hałasujący budzik. Moment, to nie był budzik. To był zegar, który miał mieć oko na Harry'ego Pottera.

- O rany, psiakrew - stwierdził Snape. - Powinienem całkiem ochotniczo iść z pomocą Harry'emu Potterowi, którego nienawidzę, na wypadek, gdyby miał problemy.

Z tymi słowy aportował się na Privet Drive i przeszedł przez osłony, nie zważając na fakt posiadania Mrocznego Znaku oraz to, że dom był nienanoszalny, a on nie był tam nigdy wcześniej. Przez moment przesłuchiwał Vernona i starał się być możliwie nieprzyjemny dla mugoli, po czym znalazł pobitego Harry'ego.

- Rany Julek, ja pierdolę! Harry! - zakrzyknął. - Nigdy nie zauważyłem, że się nad tobą znęcali, zupełnie jak nade mną, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mamy tyle wspólnego! Chodź, zabiorę cię do Hogwartu i otoczę troskliwą opieką.

Dziesięć minut później uzdrowiony Harry leżał w swoim łóżku w komnatach Snape'a. Snape spędził całe pięć minut na powiększaniu pokoju i zmianie dekoracji; postarał się nawet o freski przedstawiające feniksy w locie oraz różne inne typowo gryfońskie rzeczy.

- Łał, profesorze - uznał Harry. - Więc jednak nie jest pan taki zły. Myślę, że spędzę te wakacje u pana, a nie w Norze; olać, że całymi latami traktował mnie pan jak bydlak.

- Och, dziękuję ci, Harry - rzekł Snape ze łzami w oczach - to tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. A może cię dodatkowo adoptuję, ignorując fakt, że jestem szpiegiem, co momentalnie sprawi, że obaj znajdziemy się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie?

W tym momencie znikąd pojawił się Dumbledore.

- Tak się cieszę, że doszliście do porozumienia. Skoro adoptujesz Harry'ego, to oczywiście nie musisz dłużej szpiegować, i mam nadzieję, że nie uważasz, iż kocham Harry'ego bardziej, tylko dlatego, że nie zamierzałem pozwolić ci przerwać szpiegowania, kiedy wciąż go jeszcze nienawidziłeś.

- Naturalnie, że nie, Albusie - zapewnił Snape, a Harry jednym skokiem znalazł się w jego objęciach.

Wszyscy trzej przytulili się, potem zaś żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
